Robots which learn from each other, or teach each other, have been postulated.
State of the art robots, e.g. human support robots developed e.g. Human Support Robot (HSR) by Toyota, or, more specifically, target robots such as cleaning robots, learn maps, (say of a house included in their environment, including furniture, doors and obstacles) and update the maps if the house changes e.g. because the house has been remodeled, or because the family has moved to a new house.
Many short-range wireless communication technologies are known, such as but not limited to NFC, Bluetooth and Wi-Fi. Near-field communication (NFC) is intended to include any communication protocol that enables electronic devices to establish communication when within a few centimeters of one another.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded